La sonrisa de papá
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Se suponía que ese día sería perfecto. Mas todo se torció con la llegada de un extraño sujeto y la noticia que traía consigo. Ese dia Tomoyo descubriría porque su sonrisa es mucho mas que un simple gesto. ONE-SHOT, un poco de shoujo-ai SxT.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta fic son de la autoria de CLAMP, a mi solo me pertenecen los dos soldados protagonistas.

* * *

LA SONRISA DE PAPÁ

Se suponía que ese día sería perfecto.

Esa mañana había abierto los ojos e inmediatamente se había encontrado con la agradable sensación de los rayos del sol acariciando su rostro, había sonreído complacida con el suave contacto y luego de unos minutos de permanecer con los ojos cerrados, se dijo que ya era hora de levantarse. Con un tierno bostezo se desperezó, se levantó posando primero el pie derecho en el suelo, como siempre, y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara. Tres o cuatro veces se empapó el rostro con la refrescante agua del lavamanos y sonrió al espejo luego de secarse con la toalla.

El cielo había amanecido de un hermoso color azul claro y estaba siendo surcado por blancas nubes que a los ojos de Tomoyo parecían tiernas motitas de algodón. Antes de bajar a desayunar miró por la ventana el verde jardín de su casa y una suave brisa acarició su cuerpo, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en la ojiazul, terminando de despertarla.

- ¡Hey, Tomoyo! - escuchó que la llamaban.

Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa hermosa voz y se topó con la delgada figura de Sakura, que se veía pequeñita parada tras las altas rejas de la mansión, saludándola con la mano y sonriéndole con esa sonrisa radiante de siempre. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de ambas brillaron de forma especial y la ojiverde le envió un beso por al aire, el cual la pelinegra recibió gustosa.

Pasaron un par de minutos entre que Tomoyo desapareciera de la ventana, se vistiera y reapareciera corriendo hacia Sakura, quien se acercaba a la mansión acompañada del guardaespaldas que había ido a abrirle la puerta.

- ¡Querida Sakura! - gritó Tomoyo emocionada, lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y depositando un tierno beso en una de sus sonrojadas mejillas - Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto.

- Yo tambien te extrañe mucho, Tomo-chan - contesto Sakura, abrazando fuertemente a la ojiazul, levantándola del suelo unos pocos centímetros.

Se quedaron abrazadas en silencio unos segundos más de lo normal, sintiendo el cuerpo de la otra como no lo habían podido hacer esas dos últimas semanas. El estomago de la Cazadora gruñó, se notaba que llevaba horas sin ser alimentado adecuadamente. La ojiazul rió al notar lo avergonzada que estaba la castaña y tomándola con cariño de la mano la arrastró hacia la mansión.

- Supongo que extrañas mis desayunos especiales¿o me equivoco? - preguntó Tomoyo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Durante el viaje ningún desayuno que probé me supo tan delicioso como los tuyos, Tomo-chan - fue la encantadora respuesta de la ojiverde.

Las dos amigas entraron sonrientes a la mansión y se perdieron en la cocina; donde, a medida que pasaban los minutos, podía escucharse la risa de las dos muchachas mezclada con el ir y venir de platos y vasos, y el característico sonido de las personas al comer.

Ya eran pasadas las diez de la mañana, las sirvientas lavaban los platos sucios y se disponían muy pronto a comenzar a preparar el banquete de bienvenida para la Srta. Sakura; entre tanto, Tomoyo y Sakura jugaban a atrapar mariposas y al pillarse en el jardín. Al mismo tiempo un extraño sujeto aparecía fuera de la mansión y tocaba el timbre para que lo dejaran pasar.

- ¿Si, qué desea? – preguntó una voz femenina que salía desde un pequeño parlante sobre el timbre.

- Necesito hablar con la Sra. Daidouji - fue la respuesta del hombre.

- ¿Quién la busca? - volvió a preguntar la voz.

- Sargento Rupert Tacher, amigo del esposo de la Sra. Daidouji.

Un silencio sobrevino por unos segundos antes de que a la orden de "pase" las puertas se abrieran y con paso seguro el hombre se encaminara rápidamente a las puertas principales de la mansión. Cuando llego, Sonomi Daidouji ya lo esperaba a la entrada.

- ¿Sra. Daidouji? Sargento Rupert Tacher, soy el mejor amigo de su esposo - se presentó el hombre con el típico saludo militar.

- Un placer, soy Sonomi Daidouji - respondió la mujer haciendo una cordial reverencia, luego y con un gesto de su mano le indico al sargento que la siguiera.

La madre de Tomoyo condujo al soldado a la sala de estar donde se sentaron a conversar por eternos treinta minutos, luego el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

Era casi mediodía cuando Tomoyo bajó corriendo las escaleras seguida por Sakura y con estruendo penetró en el salón para avisar a su madre que el almuerzo ya estaba servido y que la esperaban para empezar a comer. Las dos chicas enmudecieron al ver a ese sujeto desconocido arrodillado frente a la madre de la ojiazul, quien lloraba desconsolada. El soldado fijo sus ojos en la pelinegra y su boca se abrió en una muda exclamación de sorpresa; se levantó raudo y tomó un paquete que reposaba sobre la mesita del centro. Se acercó aún sorprendido a las dos chicas y con un tono que denotaba seguridad volvió a presentarse.

- Sargento Rupert Tacher, amigo de tu padre¿usted debe ser la Srta. Dawson, no? - dijo el soldado de un tirón, haciendo el saludo militar y luego extendiéndole una mano a Tomoyo, quien lo observaba con una pizca de miedo en la mirada.

_¿Quién era ese tipo?_ - se preguntaba - _¿Y por qué su madre estaba llorando? _No le estrechó la mano que le ofrecía porque estaba vendada y una pequeña mancha de sangre se asomaba entre el genero, era joven y aun así sus ojos mostraban una extraña profundidad y una tristeza indescriptible, como si hubiera visto y vivido cosas demasiado desagradables como para ser relatadas, en el cuello se le podía apreciar una extraña quemadura y tenía el labio partido. A la ojiazul no le inspiraba confianza. Pero, a pesar de eso hizo una leve reverencia como saludo y el joven soldado entendió que esa chica no estrecharía la mano con él, así que la bajó a un lado.

- Perdone, señor, pero yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, creo que me ha confundido con otra persona, lo siento - dijo la ojiazul antes de tomar la mano de Sakura, que terminaba de hacer una reverencia también, y la llevaba junto a su madre.

- Eso no puede ser, tienes sus ojos, su mismo color de cabello... - el soldado estaba claramente confundido.

- ¿Los ojos y el cabello de quién? - pero la ojiazul parecía estarlo aun más.

- Sr. Tacher, mi hija lleva mi apellido porque los dos lo decidimos así - contestó Sonomi aclarando las cosas para el militar, pero no para su pupila.

- ¡¿De quién hablan?! - preguntó Tomoyo exasperada por no saber a que se referían su madre y aquel extraño sujeto, y como estaba involucrada ella en todo eso.

- De tu padre - fue la respuesta que le diera su madre.

La pelinegra se quedó de piedra, mirando fijamente a su madre, que escondía el rostro entre sus manos y al incómodo soldado que las miraba a las dos sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación. Sintió el reconfortante abrazo de su amada Sakura, que intentaba con eso darle todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Pero...

Se suponía que ese día seria perfecto. El cielo, el viento, la sorpresiva llegada de Sakura, pronosticaban que así sería; pero todo se había torcido de manera extraña, y la realidad ahora se parecía más a un escalofriante sueño.

- ¿Mi padre...? - pronunció la ojiazul, claramente perturbada por esas palabras.

El soldado se acercó lentamente y un poco nervioso depositó el paquete en el regazo de Tomoyo; sin saber que decir o como reaccionar, la pelinegra se limitó a abrir la pequeña caja de cartón envuelta en un simple papel de color café y aun más confundida se encontró al observar los tres objetos que el paquete contenía: una boina roja, una medalla y un cuchillo que tenía algunos rayones.

- Esos objetos pertenecieron a su padre, Srta. Daidouji - le explicó el Sargento Rupert, su tono de voz denotaba una gran emoción y respeto al hablar de su compañero - Capitán Robert Dawson, miembro del 5to Regimiento del Servicio Especial Aéreo ingles o S.A.S., líder de un escuadrón de cuatro hombres. La boina roja la utilizamos para las ceremonias, la medalla de color morado con una estrella en el centro es el Corazón Púrpura que le fue entregada hace ya tiempo por ser herido en combate y sobrevivir, y eso que sostienes en tus manos es el primer cuchillo que tuvo tu padre, era uno de sus mayores tesoros.

- ¿Era...?

- Ahora te los ha legado a ti, quería que tu, su hija, los conservaras.

- ¿Por qué?

- El capitán ha muerto cumpliendo una importante misión para el Imperio Británico.

Su madre nuevamente estalló en llanto y a Tomoyo se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

- He venido a recogerlas para que asistan al velorio - les comunicó Rupert, visiblemente afectado por el dolor de la perdida de su capitán - las conduciré al aeropuerto de Tomoeda y...

- No será necesario, tomaremos un vuelo privado - lo interrumpió Sonomi, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta - Tomoyo cámbiate de ropa y te quiero en la puerta principal en media hora - su voz sonaba distante, se marchó a su habitación si mirar a nadie y a los pocos minutos escucharon el sonoro portazo que dio con la puerta de su cuarto.

- Creo que yo las esperare afuera, si me disculpa Srta. Daidouji - se excusó el joven soldado, haciendo nuevamente el saludo militar, marchándose de la pieza dejando atrás a una conmocionada Tomoyo y a una Sakura que no sabía que hacer para confortarla, pero seguía abrazándola, a pesar de todo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguna se atreviera a decir algo.

- Sakura... se que quieres volver a tu casa y ver a tu familia, pero...

- ¿Si, Tomoyo?

- ¿Podrías... podrías acompañarme al velorio del Sr. Dawson?

- Tomoyo...

- Por favor, Sakura, no creo poder... - pero el final de la frase se perdió en un susurro imperceptible cuando los labios de la ojiazul fueron callados por una delicada caricia de los dedos de la castaña.

- Iré contigo, a donde quiera que vayas iré contigo, Tomo-chan - dijo Sakura para luego sellar suavemente sus labios con los de la pelinegra.

Media hora más tarde uno de los tantos autos de la familia Daidouji se alejaba de la mansión rumbo al aeropuerto. Ninguno de los que se encontraban en el auto se miraba a los ojos. Sonomi hablaba por celular con uno de sus socios para posponer una reunión que tenían prevista para esa tarde, Tomoyo descansaba apoyando su cuerpo contra el de Sakura, quien acariciaba las manos de la pelinegra y algunas veces le daba pequeños y cortos besos en los labios, por último, el Sargento Rupert intentaba concentrarse en algún punto del paisaje, algo incómodo, talvez, por las muestras de cariño de las dos chicas.

Ya era de tarde cuando abordaron el avión de la Compañía de Juguetes Daidouji.

Tomoyo no pudo dormir en las horas que durara el vuelo, intentaba recordar el rostro del tal Sr. Robert Dawson... su padre, mas sólo lograba rememorar un rostro borroso y algunos recuerdos de un hombre cargándola en los hombros y ella riendo. ¿Por qué iba a asistir al velorio de un hombre que nunca estuvo presente en su vida? - se preguntó, mirando el ya oscuro cielo al otro lado de la ventana. Eran pocas las estrellas que brillarían esa noche.

- Cuando nos enviaban a misiones, el siempre pensaba en ti y en tu madre - escuchó que le comenta el soldado, adivinado sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo no respondió, siguió mirando el cielo en silencio hasta que el avión aterrizó en Inglaterra, ya era de noche cuando subieron nuevamente al auto que los trasladaría a la casa de los padres del Capitán Robert Dawson. El viaje no duró más de media hora, cuando llegaron la calle estaba llena de autos estacionados y había un buen grupo de personas afuera, conversando en pequeños grupos y algunas mujeres llorando. Tomoyo pudo ver a varios hombres en uniforme que con la cabeza gacha trataban de sobrellevar la pena en silencio.

Bajaron e inmediatamente Rupert guió a las tres mujeres hacia dentro de la casa, Sonomi fue recibida con cariño por los padres de su esposo, quienes se emocionaron al ver a Tomoyo y la abrazaron y besaron en las mejillas con un amor que no intentaron disimular, pero la ojiazul se sentía extraña entre esas personas, todos parecían conocerla, pero a ella ninguna de esas caras le sonaba siquiera parecida a alguien que conociera. Talvez un poco sus voces... no, solo era su imaginación.

- Por aquí, Sonomi, pequeña Tomoyo, por aquí está Robert - les dijo la madre del capitán, indicándole con un dedo que la siguieran hacia la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.

La pelinegra sintió como Sakura estrechaba con mas fuerza su mano entre una de las suyas y disminuía disimuladamente la distancia entre ellas, como recordándole que ella estaba ahí por si la necesitaba. Tomoyo le dio un pequeño apretón para hacerle entender que lo sabía, que sentía su apoyo.

La habitación era débilmente iluminada por cuatro altos candelabros que sostenían un cirio encendido cada uno, posesionados uno en cada esquina del café ataúd en el centro de la habitación, el cual estaba cubierto por la bandera de Inglaterra. Sonomi inmediatamente saludó a las personas que ahí se encontraban, incluidos tres soldados que pertenecían al escuadrón que capitaneaba su marido, antes de acercarse al ataúd de su esposo para observarlo por última vez y decir algunas palabras o una plegaria antes del entierro de mañana; pero Tomoyo se quedó estática en la puerta, mirando el ataúd con temor, Sakura la condujo hacia una de las sillas que habían dispuesto para los que venían a ver al difunto y la hizo sentarse dada la extrema palidez que se había apoderado de su piel.

- Tomoyo¿estas bien, Tomoyo? - le preguntaba una y otra vez la ojiverde, sacudiendo una mano frente a los ojos de la ojiazul, pero la aludida no tenía otra cosa en mente que ese ataúd.

Parecía un ataúd común y corriente, un cajón de madera igual a cualquier otro que hubiera visto en las películas o en la televisión, pero ese atraía su mirada de forma aterradora.

- ¡Tomoyo! - escuchó por fin que la llamaban, desde muy lejos; vio los ojos de Sakura que estaban clavados en los suyos mirándola con preocupación, y también a las personas más cercanas a ellas mirando a la castaña como queriendo reprenderla por haber alzado la voz, pero eso a la ojiverde la traía sin cuidado; volvió a preguntar - ¿te encuentras bien, Tomoyo?

- Estoy bien, amor, no te preocupes - respondió automáticamente la ojiazul, sin prestarle mucha atención a su novia.

Volvió a mirar la habitación, se fijó en las numerosas coronas de rosas, claveles y flores que rodeaban el ataúd, despedían un dulce aroma que lograba tranquilizarla a medias; también se fijó en cada uno de los invitados, la mayoría parecía pertenecer a alguna rama de las Fuerzas Armadas de ese país, y algunas de las mujeres incluso tenían claros parecidos con ella: el color y largo del cabello, el color de ojos o de piel, además de las facciones de la cara. Luego de esas comparaciones se fijó en un par de ventiladores que rodeaban y apuntaban al ataúd, una anciana que estaba junto a las dos chicas la pilló mirándolos confundida y le explicó que era para que el cuerpo no perdiera el color y se pusiera morado tan pronto. De paso también se enteró de la manera en que el Capitán Dawson había muerto...

Alcanzado por la bala de un francotirador en la _extracción_.

- El Sr. Robert tuvo muy mala suerte - le siguió comentando la anciana, que parecía disfrutar por fin poder contarle a alguien lo que sabía -, hasta ese momento, cuando salían de esa escuela rusa, todo había marchado bien, estaban sacando al ultimo de los rehenes y el helicóptero estaba listo para marcharse, la mayoría de los secuestradores habían sido sometidos, todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, pero... - y en ese punto la anciana se detuvo para darle más suspenso a su historia - cuando el helicóptero estaba por marcharse, uno de los compañeros del capitán avistó a un francotirador en el techo de la escuela, les estaba apuntando y cuando escucharon el disparo, el Sr. Robert no dudó ni un segundo en proteger al rehén al que estaba dirigida la bala, interpuso su cuerpo entre el pecho de esa joven y el proyectil, el cual le perforó mortalmente uno de sus pulmones; valía el sacrificio, porque su misión era rescatar a esas personas sanas y salvas y el nunca había fallado en una misión; luego de eso lo llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron al hospital más cercano, pero no pudieron salvarlo, aunque lucho hasta el ultimo aliento para sobrevivir - la anciana suspiró y con voz apenada finalizó murmurando - es una lástima que un hombre tan bueno se haya marchado para siempre.

_Para siempre - _repitió en su cabeza Tomoyo.

- Voy a verlo - dijo y se levantó de la silla.

- Entonces voy contigo - dijo Sakura adelantándose, pero Tomoyo no se movió y tiró de ella delicadamente, deteniéndola; la ojiverde la miró fijamente a los ojos y entendió - ¿quieres ir sola?

- Si, esto necesito hacerlo sola - fue su respuesta y lentamente caminó hacia el ataúd, su madre ya se había retirado a hablar con los padres de su esposo, así que sólo estarían ellos dos, Tomoyo y su padre, solos.

Cuando se asomó encima de la cabecera abierta del ataúd y se encontró con el rostro levemente morado de su padre su corazón se detuvo por un breve instante, él tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar dormido, una muy leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible se adueñaba de sus pálidos labios. Se percató también de una notoria cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, que la cruzaba casi desde la oreja al mentón y que en una parte de su cabeza parecía haber recibido un gran golpe, ya que no le había vuelto a crecer pelo en ese lugar. Lo miró más atentamente, y en su mente comenzaron a salir a la superficie alegres memorias de un hombre feliz, el mismo hombre que ahora estaba junto a ella acostado en ese frío ataúd: llevándola al zoológico, columpiándola en el parque, compartiendo un helado con ella, llevándola en sus hombros con su madre caminando al lado, pero por sobre todos esos recuerdos felices se imponía uno en especial, en el que su padre se despedía de ella, pero con una radiante sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que ella había heredado, esa hermosa sonrisa tan especial e indescriptible, increíblemente cálida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la ojiazul.

Tomoyo acarició el vidrio sobre la cara de su padre, así como si estuviera acariciando la de él, y el pensar que nunca volvería a tocar esa piel, que nunca podría darle un beso en la mejilla o desearle buena suerte en alguna de sus misiones, la hizo derrumbarse. Sólo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no podía recordar su risa o la sensación de ser abrazada por sus fuertes brazos, rompió en un llanto amargo que recorrió cada rincón la habitación. Todos voltearon a verla, Sakura corrió a sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo, las lágrimas de la pelinegra comenzaban a empañar el vidrio del ataúd.

- Tomoyo, mejor será que te sientes... - le aconsejó su novia, preocupada, intentando llevarla hacia una silla.

- ¡No! - gritó la ojiazul aferrándose al ataúd de su padre, esa conexión que sentía quebrada en su interior le dolía más de lo que hubiera imaginado - ¡No quiero dejarlo, Sakura!

De un tirón se soltó de los brazos de la castaña y en silencio se quedó llorando junto a su difunto padre. Lloró por horas, hasta que ya no le quedaban lagrimas que llorar y no tenia fuerzas para emitir ni un sollozo mas, estaba quieta sobre el ataúd del capitán, observándolo a través del cristal empañado y mientras tanto uno a uno los que asistieron al velorio fueron retirándose, a las dos de la mañana ya no quedaba nadie más que Sonomi, Sakura, los abuelos paternos de Tomoyo y el sargento Rupert.

- Tomoyo, hija… - la llamó con suavidad Sonomi – debemos irnos…

La ojiazul se levantó y sintió el cuerpo y el corazón pesados. Se abrazó a Sakura buscando fuerzas y esta la rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente, refugiándola en su fragancia a cerezo; se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición y después se separaron un poco, la castaña besó con ternura los labios de su novia y le secó el par de lágrimas que aun caían por su rostro. La tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

- Tienes que descansar – le dijo mientras salían a la calle, donde su auto las esperaba -, mañana es un día importante.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo, Sakura? – preguntó Tomoyo apegándose al cuerpo de la ojiverde.

- Toda la noche si eso es lo que quieres – respondió Sakura acariciando la mejilla más lejana de la pelinegra.

Se subieron al auto y partieron en silencio hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían, mañana serían los funerales del capitán y eran en horas de la mañana, así que debían descansar. Tomoyo miraba el paisaje pasar frente a sus ojos mientras pensaba en el hombre al que acababa de conocer, su padre, aunque las circunstancias hubieran estado más lejos de lo que ella pudiera haber imaginado para un reencuentro de esta índole. Aún así se alegró de que su padre hubiera muerto siguiendo sus principios y siéndole fiel a su corazón. Sacó un pequeño paquetito desde debajo del asiento y de el extrajo una boina roja, una pequeña medalla púrpura y un reluciente cuchillo con el filo algo desgastado y la empuñadura un poco dañada, aun así la luz de la luna lo hacia brillar de una forma especial. Sonrió mientras observaba ese último objeto.

- Me alegra de que esa sonrisa vuelva a aparecer en tu rostro – le comentó Sakura dándole un fugaz beso en una de sus mejillas –, no imaginas cuanto amo esa sonrisa tan especial, creo que por ella me enamoré de ti.

- Que cosas dices, Sakura – dijo la ojiazul divertida.

- Sólo digo la verdad – fue la respuesta de la castaña.

Tomoyo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura y dejó que esta jugara con sus negros cabellos; mientras, pensaba en que ahora todo era diferente. Antes nunca se había preguntado algo sobre su padre, estaba feliz viviendo con su madre y eso le bastaba; mas ahora, la ojiazul quería saberlo todo, absolutamente todo, sobre ese valiente capitán de escuadrón, que había arriesgado su vida para salvar otra, ese que a pesar de la distancia nunca las había olvidado a ella o a su madre.

Miró a Sonomi, que estaba sentada frente a ellas, y la vio sonreír para si misma.

- ¿Por qué sonríes, okaa-san? – preguntó curiosa.

- Por nada, solo recordaba como yo y tu padre nos habíamos conocido – respondió y mirándola con un brillo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos le dijo -, Tomoyo, perdóname por no haberte contado sobre tu padre, pensé que…

- No te preocupes, okaa-san, no estoy molesta contigo.

- ¿Ah, no? Pero…

- Pero quiero pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa, Tomoyo?

- Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de papá, okaa-san, por favor.

Y Tomoyo esbozó esa sonrisa tan especial que su padre le había heredado, Sonomi enmudeció al verla y luego de unos segundos también sonrió, con lágrimas en sus ojos, porque su hija era la viva imagen de su padre y ambas se sentían orgullosas de que así fuera.

FIN

* * *

Notas de la Autora:  
Hace poco fallecio mi tia abuela, y cuando fui al velorio fue la primera vez que veia a alguien muerto en vivo, por asi decirlo. Solo habia visto cosas asi en las peliculas o por la television. Asi que este es un fic para desahogarme un poco y tambien para explicar lo que sucedio con el padre de Tomoyo. Una forma de ver porque se ausento la mayor parte de la vida de su hija. En fin, ojala lo disfruten.

Nos vemos en otro fic.  
Saber Nezumi


End file.
